The Beautiful Rage
by Saiya-jin Supa Senshi
Summary: A retelling of DBZ stemming from the idea that Bardock defeats Frieza. I will attempt to update this and not get writers block please r&r keep me going on this one. Edit: Manuscript Found! Ch 2 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Rage

Chapter 1

Bardock was something else, something special, even for a Saiyan. The doctors on planet Vegeta knew it, Friezas goons knew it and the lizard himself was about to find out. Bardock however was too angry to realise what was happening. He was a force of sheer righteous rage, a beautiful and terrible creature all at once. Screaming wordless cries of fury his fists struck left, right, up and down. Again and again and again! He could barely see, barely feel anything anymore except for this white hot anger, an unstoppable torrent of bitterness and hatred that had been blocked for years suddenly unleashed, an irresistible force against an immovable object. He flew through the upper atmosphere of that great planet with only one objective, to destroy that which had destroyed all that meant something to him!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' Bardock yelled as his fist slammed into the face of yet another nameless goon, whose head gave way and exploded under the sheer force of the blow. Something had changed in him, he could _feel_ power, sensing something insignificant to his rear he struck behind him with his elbow, and followed that up with a spinning kick to the neck of yet another pathetic creature. As it tumbled towards the ground far below Bardock phased out, and re-appeared a second later in front of yet another wave of henchmen. 'STOP TOYING WITH ME YOU BASTARD LIZARD!' he cried before blowing 30 men to atoms with an exceptionally violent blast of ki. Clenching his fists and throwing his arms back Bardock ignited his Aura and flew higher and higher more and more soldiers attempted to apprehend him, but to no avail, with but a simple flare of his energy he threw them all off. Finally he reached his prime target. The lizard, Frieza. Tyrant, oppressor and mass murderer. There he was supremely confident in his own ablities, mocking Bardock, mocking him and mocking the deaths of his crew!

Bringing his fists up Bardock started to roar, he had never felt such a pure, boiling rage before. His eyes bored into those of the tyrant as he began to scream in defiance, this only made Frieza laugh harder. he sneered 'You? a mere saiyan? You wish to defeat me? Ahahahahah!' With that Frieza held up a finger and began to gather energy, a small ball of deathly orange-yellow light appeared, that grew and grew, laughing manically Frieza flicked the ball towards Bardock. Bardock was no fool, he knew what it was for and he knew what it would do. But his rage would not subside, he would not submit! Charging forward he slammed bodily into the ball and started to push. 'NO MORE OF THIS FRIEZA! I REFUSE! THE SAIYANS SHALL NOT DIE BY YOUR HAND! FOR TOMA, FOR, SHUGESH, FASHA, BORGOS AND THE COUNTLESS OTHERS YOU'VE KILLED... I... WILL.... DEFEAT YOU!!!!'

Suddenly Bardock felt something within him snap, and began to scream like he'd never screamed before.

At that moment every single scouter on planet Vegeta Exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beautiful Rage

Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we begin again, I am really sorry for the long gap between updates, my life has been extremely hectic of late and I just haven't had time to upload. Other chapters are already in draft form and hopefully the wait won't be as long for the next one!!! Also i'm really sorry the chapters aren't longer but its really difficult for me to maintain the sense of pace if I make it any longer... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Frieza shielded his eyes from the bright light of the transformation. As much as he felt assaulted by the fact that this trash had just swatted away one of is greatest attacks, he also felt intrigued by this new display of power. He had never seen such raw energy before in all of his blood-soaked life.

Even by his own standards he aknowledged that the power he saw before him was beyond merely impressive. The glare finally subsided and Frieza was able to take full measure of his opponent. He wished he hadn't. Stepping out of his hover chair Frieza floated backwards and could only gaze upon the creature before him with awe, the Saiyan's hair was no longer loose and wild... but was instead upright and ordered, reflecting the light of a seething yellow power aura it looked as though it was made of spun gold. The aura itself was wrapped tightly around the body so the Saiyan, a boiling golden colour, that writhed and pulsed as though it were sentient. The Saiyan's eye's too, once of deepest coal black they were now a shining teal. But they were devoid of any warmth of feeling, instead they only reflected anger and the desire to destroy.

'Wh... what ARE YOU DEMON?' Frieza screeched.

The golden Saiyan replied with utmost clarity, 'I am what you fear most, an avatar of righteous rage, the embodiment of the will of scores of Saiyans killed by your unworthy hands, I am the key to my race's salvation, I will free the Saiyans from your foul clan! I AM BARDOCK!!! AND I HAVE ASCENDED!!!'

The heavens themselves physically shook in response to Bardock's roar, with a screech yet more energy poured from within him.

Launching himself at the tyrant Bardock struck out with a speed and ferocity that Frieza could not possibly have hoped to match, even the great ice-jin couldn't even raise an arm to attempt a block. The sheer velocity with which the attacks were launched was simply astonishing. Unrelenting, Bardock continued to unleash a whirlwind of brutal punches kicks and elbow strikes to Frieza's anatomy, and deep inside his seething mind, the still rational part of his conscience was loving every single second.

Turning in mid air he delivered a crushing heel kick to the side of the lizards head continuing the spin he then brought his other leg round to collide with Frieza's flank, the battle jacket the bastard was wearing couldn't take the punishment and splintered under the force of the blow.

Frieza couldn't think, he could hardly see any more due to the blows he had received to his head, coupled with the blood running into his eyes. He, Frieza the mightiest fighter in the galaxy was being reduce to the level of a helpless child by a half evolved Saiyan!

He had never experienced such pain and humiliation before, unless he managed to transform soon it would be all over. Finally he managed to break away from the Saiyan's unrelenting assault. 'YOU FLITHLY MONKEY!!!! H-HOW DARE YOU?!!!' he screamed.

Desparately he tried to counterattack but the Saiyan moved with such speed and grace that nothing Frieza threw made contact with anything but empty air. Smirking, Burdock ducked inside his opponents 'guard' and slammed his fist into the soft muscle of Frieza's stomach.

'Hrrgch!' Frieza half chocked half gasped as he aspirated purple blood, he couldn't breathe and knew that some of his organs were crushed. Slumping over he couldn't quite overcome his disbelief, _one blow? ONE BLOW?_

'Hmph' grunted Bardock, now with his arms folded, 'I expected more of a fight from the legendary-and-most-certainly-invincible-Frieza'

Laughing the continued, 'But you turned out to be more pathetic than I thought possible! Only the weak kill like you do Frieza! You consider yourself a warrior? A fighter? Don't make me laugh even more! You're nothing but a joke, and a bad one at that!' he spat.

Frieza clutched at a wound in his side where some of his ribs had punctured his flesh, purple blood leaked from the ragged holes, oozing like a foul ichor between his fingers, Huffing and panting he floated away from Bardock,

"Curse you you half evolved monkey filth! I will ensure that you rue the day you ever tangled with me! This shall not be the end of Frieza!'

Bardock snarled a reply 'face it you slimy piece of scum, the3re's nothing you can do any more, your power is nought but that of a lightstrip whereas mine shines and burns with the power of a star!'

Raising his arm he began to gather energy, almost instantly a painful bright swirling mass of energy flickered and pulsed against his palm. Frieza at that moment was struck down by sheer terror. In a single moment of clarity he realised he was facing just what the Saiyan had said in his sanctimonious speech, an avatar of rage, a living_ legend! THIS WAS WHY HE PLANNED TO DESTROY THE MONKEY'S IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! _

Suddenly Bardock flinched as though he had been slapped across the face, he grunted as pain flared through his mind, _no... not now NOT NOW!!! _but try as he might there was nothing he could do to stop the impending vision.


End file.
